1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector; and, more particularly, to a connector including a printed circuit board provided with a guide hole and a locking hole for mechanical coupling with a housing and provided with connection pads in contact with terminal units connected to terminals of the housing on a top surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of display technology, an LCD(Liquid Crystal Display) is being increasingly widely used in a TV and a monitor. Compared to a CRT(Cathode-Ray Tube) monitor, the LCD has advantages in that a longitudinal cross-section is slimmed and flicker is reduced.
A CLCD(Color Liquid Crystal Display) TV consists of an SMPS(Switching Mode Power Supply) part for receiving use power(AC) and converting it into a DC voltage for a load, an inverter unit for driving a CCFL(Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp) by using output of the SMPS as power, and a control board for performing the other functions. And a connector is used to connect the power.
A conventional connector includes a wafer which is mounted on a printed circuit board and includes a terminal unit inside, and a housing which is mounted on an upper part of the wafer and includes a terminal which is inserted and fixed to be electrically connected to the terminal unit inside the wafer.
However, as an LCD TV is generally used, it is needed to secure price competition for a product and therefore cost reduction is required by reducing the number of parts of the product.